Bluetooth® wireless technology is set to revolutionize personal connectivity by providing freedom from wired connections. Bluetooth® is a specification for a small form-factor, low-cost radio solution providing links between mobile computers, mobile phones and other portable and handheld devices.
Bluetooth® wireless technology is an international, open standard for allowing intelligent devices to communicate with each other through wireless, short-range communications. This technology allows any sort of Bluetooth® compliant device—from computers and cell phones to keyboards and headphones—to make its own connections, without wires, cables or any direct action from a user. Bluetooth® is currently incorporated into numerous commercial products including laptops, PDAs, cell phones, and printers, with more products coming out every day.
Bluetooth devices, such as mobile phones and PDAs, are evolving to become more complex as such devices may be adapted to transmit and receive audio information. For example, a Bluetooth® device may utilize a coder/decoder (CODEC) to encode audio information prior to communicating the encoded information to another Bluetooth® device, for example. Similarly, the CODEC may be utilized to decode encoded audio information received from another Bluetooth® device. During encoding by a conventional Bluetooth® device, the CODEC utilizes a fixed bit rate, or line speed, of the resulting encoded data. The bit rate may be based on the available bandwidth between the communicating Bluetooth® devices. In some instances, however, the bandwidth of a Bluetooth® connection between a transmitting and a receiving Bluetooth® device may become too small, which may cause a glitch in the audio in the receiving Bluetooth® device. This glitch may be annoying and unacceptable to a listener.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.